Hydra Armaments
Hydra Armaments, formerly Koenig Arsenal prior to its acquisition by the Titan Corporation, is a relatively small and specialized weapons manufacturer based in Citadel Space. With the purchase of the company by Titan, focus has shifted from producing sidearms for civilian and police use to the mass manufacturing of military grade equipment. While their current offerings haven't yet been adopted into general use, they have been examined by a number of major wholesalers and labelled "promising". They have recently begun ramping up production and expanding their presence within the Terminus Systems. Products Several of Hydra's primary offerings were given the following reviews by the Armsmaster of the Crimson Chains, Goronak Ilorik: Kobold Heavy Pistol : "The Kobold is basically an overpowered heavy pistol, functional and very effective against armored targets. Unfortunately the ammo cutter is poorly configured, which produces a lot of slugs that are too sturdy and don’t shatter or compress on impact. Other pistols have the same problem but usually because their ammo cutters are imprecise specifically because they have a high rate of fire, but the Kobold’s rate of fire is comparable to a Carnifex. It needs to fire faster, or the onboard VI needs to do a better job of detecting whether a target is armored or not, otherwise it’s not going to be as effective as other, cheaper models." Raven Submachine Gun : "The Raven’s a lot like the Kobold in that it’s a more powerful version of an already-common weapon. It works a little better in this case, as the rate of fire hasn’t diminished with the improved power, but the weapon is a bit heavier than most standard SMGs and it overheats noticeably quicker. It’s almost halfway between a normal SMG and an assault rifle, and I could see some krogan and vorcha gangs favoring it, but it’s not going to appeal to most of our high-end clients." Ogre Shotgun : "Now this one I like. Higher power, higher rate of fire, and a much closer blast pattern than most shotguns. This unfortunately makes it less effective as a crowd control weapon, since it won’t hit as many targets at once, but the ones it does hit are going to feel it even at range. It’s more effective as an infantry weapon as a result, and by our estimates it could drop a vorcha with one head-on blast. Potentially useful anywhere there’s close-quarters combat, and even at medium range, so it’s a good fit here on Omega." Drake Assault Rifle : "We had some real trouble with the on-board targeting VI on the Drakes. In situations with multiple moving targets it always seemed to select the wrong one, and it was tough to hit anything as a result. Against stationary targets it was wonderfully effective, though it has a slightly higher through-and-through rate than most assault rifles. Once we swapped out the targeting VI’s with some of our own it got a lot more effective, but became prone to jamming. The mechanics of the weapon itself seem decent enough, but the VIs in this shipment at least made them almost unusable." Wraith Sniper Rifle : "The Wraith is barrel-heavy. It’s not a huge difference from a standard rifle, but it’s enough of one that any experienced sniper is going to be notice it, and you know how they are about their equipment. Setting that aside, this is a decent if not spectacular weapon and the variety of ammo mods it can handle is impressive to say the least. An experienced sniper might not like being handed one, but someone trained on a Wraith from the start is probably going to be unhappy with anything else. That’s a testament to the overall quality of the weapon, but also a caution against buying a lot of them, because thanks to the heavy barrel a Wraith-user is going to shoot high if they’re suddenly handed something else. Given how quickly it jams under adverse conditions, anybody taking one of these into the field is going to need to scavenge another weapon at some point, and that’ll hurt their accuracy." Lindworm Armor Line : "Better than what most companies offer, but also heavier. Might be worth converting, if the price is right, but not all at once. Better than standard protection against blades and other melee weapons without losing any of its resistance to gunfire. Looks like they mixed something else in with the standard weave, and it worked." Official Bios The official line of Hydra Armaments weaponry released after feedback from the Crimson Chains was incorporated in the designs. Further field testing has served to refine these weapons from rough civilian adaptations to military grade tech. All Hydra guns are compatible with Hydra Armaments upgrades as well as most common modifications. M-34 Kobold Heavy Pistol The Kobold is, in essence, a reserve gun. A holdout pistol. Large slugs, rapid fire, the Kobold can rip through shielded and armor targets with ease. The primary drawback is that the pistol generates a significantly above average amount of heat, granting the user fewer shots before the heat sink must be discharged. Of course, anything on the recieving end won't be getting up. M-103 Raven Submachine Gun Light and compact the Raven is the very model of efficiency. Streamlined heat sink systems, high preformance ammo cutters, and a built in noise and recoil suppression system have made the Raven a favorite of special operations units and more covert mercenaries across the Terminus. M-49 Ogre Shotgun High power, high rate of fire, and a tight spread make the Ogre a devastatingly effective infantry weapon, particularly in tight quarters combat such as urban, ship board, and station warfare. Not the most effective choice for crowd control, but the Ogre hits hard enough that even a vorcha, at range, is going to feel it. M-113 Drake Assault Rifle With automatic and semi automatic setting, and an almost ridiculously durable frame, the Drake is a reliable, dependable rifle. Jams or other malfunctions are so exceedingly rare as to become almost unheard of. Easily manufactured and distributed, the Drake has begun to enjoy significant popularity among a number of Terminus groups and governments. M-84 Wraith Sniper Rifle An oversized rifle that has been called "a poor man's Widow" the Wraith utilizes lightweight alloys in both the barrel and main body, allowing it to boast both heavy firepower via and extended accelerator track and an impressively low weight. The Wraith can easily integrate a wide variety of ammo mods on the fly. RL-79 Nidhogg Rocket Launcher Citing complaints in the freelance and organized PMC community for the lack of options when looking at heavy weapon rocket systems, and the ML-77’s relatively sluggish trajectory and sometimes-irritating heat seeking functions, Titan unleashed the RL-79 Nidhogg to fill the niche. This shoulder fired rocket launcher uses very little power on guidance, relying on nothing more than rudimentary VI assistance in target tracking before the shot and stabilization to keep the flight path straight. This leaves the majority of the weapon system’s energy free for fabrication and devoted to the powerful rocket behind the warhead. The entire weapon itself is a mold, the external weapon tube serves as a pattern for the internal components. The manufacturing facilities build the rocket from the inside out, prepping each projectile before firing. The weapon can build one of three projectile types, each with their own specific purposes. The main variation is a simple rocket, point, shoot, and explode. The second variety of rocket is constructed around a solid metal core, with a puncturing spike ahead of the projectile, piercing through heavy armor and allowing the rocket to penetrate further into the vehicle or defensive position, sometimes all the way into the interior, before exploding. The third variety incorporates a small EM generator that projects a field around the front of the rocket, allowing it to punch a hole through shields that would otherwise foil such a fast moving projectile, giving it added functionality against gunships or shielded ground vehicles. The process for manufacturing the projectile is streamlined, taking around 10 seconds to produce a projectile and be ready to fire again. Category:Technology Category:Organizations and Businesses Category:Titan Corporation Category:Weaponry